


planet and stars (and your fingers within mine)

by marechiar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marechiar/pseuds/marechiar
Summary: "When Kara began to bring her lunch, caring in a way that made Lena feels her guts ripping apart in a beautiful way, the youngest Luthor began to reconsidered her ideas about the world. Maybe she wasn’t stranded in a foreign region of the space, black and without light, maybe she was lost. Maybe she was part of a circle at the beginning and then something had knocked her out, making her spin too far from the brightest stars. She was there, in a cold and dark region of space, but maybe it wasn’t her destiny to."orLena doesn't think she deserves love and Kara changes her mind





	planet and stars (and your fingers within mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my fist work on this site, in this fandom and in this language, which is not my first one so be gentle with my grammar. that said, i hope you like reading this (which i wrote on a sunday night at 3 am being a little high)

Lena had lived most of her life worrying about having friends. Not that she had difficulties making them. She was a Luthor, after all. She was rich and clever and powerful. She just didn’t think she deserved them.The cute girl who had thrown a note at her during bio class, the sassy Veronica Sinclair who showed her around on her first day at the boarding school, even those guys at the MIT who asked her to join their study group. She didn’t think to deserve the attention, the care, hell, even kind words.

She grew up through sarcastic words, retorts and lies, then Lex’s madness and jail, and she didn’t think to deserve any gentle words, soft spoken through the night by a lifelong friend. She was accustomed to people being nice to her and complimenting her mind, but she never, even once, thought they were actually sincere, thrutful. She looked at the stars and looked at how the stardust connected them all, in a universe where everything moves in a perfect circle, every planet and all of the stars spinning on themselves in a well-built harmony, she was the one outside of the picture. She was spinning on herself alone in a dark place and the stars were far away, kind and brilliant and sweet and were not meant for her.

 

That until she met Kara Danvers. With her glasses constantly sliding down her nose, blonde hair and blue eyes like the morning skies, Lena Luthor met Kara Danvers and thought that if that girl was a star, she wanted to deserve her light. When Kara began to bring her lunch, caring in a way that made Lena feels her guts ripping apart in a beautiful way, the youngest Luthor began to reconsidered her ideas about the world. Maybe she wasn’t stranded in a foreign region of the space, black and without light, maybe she was only lost. Maybe she was part of a circle at the beginning and then something had knocked her out, making her spin too far from the brightest stars. She was there, in a cold and dark region of space, but maybe it wasn’t her destiny to. Kara began to smile at her more often, stressing the undertones of the colour of her eyes without talking once about her family, but telling her how supernovas were born and how they used to be almost insignificant little white stars that exploded and created a new galaxy. Kara began to touch her, sliding through her fingers like a river between mountains, hugging her in a way that made Lena feels like her shattered pieces were coming together. Kara began taking her to places and lunches, to parks and arcades and Lena felt a butterfly just born.

 

When Kara kissed her for the first time, Lena finally understood a thing, the most important one. She was not spinning on herself in a dark region of the infinite universe, she was stranded on a planet she didn’t know she loved and this planet moved around the most bright star of them all, Kara. So Lena found out that even if everyone else loved moving in the perfect circular machine that was the universe, she kind of liked being unable to, because stardust joined her to blue eyes and wonderful smiles and soft touches, that made her feel home, finally, for the first time in her life.


End file.
